You're My Everything!
by KarateC18
Summary: Valentines Day arrives at Anubis House. Clearly Ambers happy, as is Nina but maybe its Fabian making her so happy. Who knows? R&R Please. Not very good at sums sorry rated T just in case
1. The Plan

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great reviews so far on my 3 other stories! If you get the chance please check them out. Okay so the reason we're all here, You're my everything. Basically, it's Valentine's Day in Anubis House and of course our dearest Amber has a plan to make Fabian ask out Nina, but I don't want to give away too much soooooooo READ ON! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! ~karateC18 **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters or else Fabian and Nina would have been dating like the 3****rd**** episode. **

Amber's POV

I walked into the common room on a nice Tuesday morning. But this is a special Tuesday, it's special because in two weeks exactly it's VALENTINE'S DAY! I finally realized it when I got the reminder I put on my phone like a few weeks ago. Sadly it went off in school, I have to admit it was kinda funny. The sound of Ke$ha's song 'Blah, Blah, Blah' blasting through out the drama room. Good thing Jason is cool and let it slide, as long as I promised to turn it off and not to use it in class. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Alfie, 'Hey boo guess whats in 2 wks!' A moment later I felt a buzz and looked at my pink phone.

'V day rite?'

'Yeah =D'

'Cool'

'I no rite & guess who is gonna get 2gether on that day'

'Let me guess fabes and nina'

'Yup ive got a plan'

'Which is'

'U'll c gtg bye'

'Bye'

And with that I ran upstairs. And being the actress that everyone says I'll be when I'm older, I got into my bouncy mood.

"Nina! Nina! Nina!" I yelled, bouncing up and own on the floor of my shared room.

"Yeah?" Nina, my best friend in the World, replied looking up from the book she was reading on her bed.

"Can you come downstairs with me?"

"Yeah, course. But why?"

"I have to ask Mr. Sweet something and he's on his way here and since you're the Chosen One and all of the teachers except Victor like bow down to you, and plus your nice." I said with a smile.

"So you're using me to get Mr. Sweet to let you do something?"

"That's what best friends are for!"

"Fine."

We both walked downstairs and into the dining room. As we did we heard Alfie and Fabian talking in the kitchen. We silently crawled to the wall under the window opening thing(**I really didn't know what to call it)**.

"So what are you and Amber doing for Valentines Day?" Fabian asked Alfie.

"I really don't know, I'm gonna have to compete the past Valentines Days she had with Mick. It's driving me crazy!" Alfie said back.

I looked at Nina. 'Awww!' I mouthed to her. She nodded in agreement.

"Just calm down mate. Nina told me that Amber said that this Valentines Day is gonna the best, because she's got _you_." Fabian told him.

Nina looked sorry when I glared at her for telling Fabian something I told her during girl-talk. Is anything sacred?

"Of course _Nina_ told you!" Alfie teased. I smiled, looking at my blushing 'sister'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fabian asked with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Mate, EVERYBODY knows you guys like each other." Alfie teased him more. That's when I noticed Nina got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" I heard her say.

"Oh look who it is." Alfie said.

"Hey Nina." Fabian said probably hiding his face to hide the blush.

"We were just talking about you." Alfie said.

"All good things, I hope." She laughed.

"What bad things, could I say about you." Fabian joked.

"True." Nina joked.

That's when I decided I wanted to get into the conversation so I crawled out into the hall. What I hadn't noticed was that Mr. Sweet was here.

"Miss Millington is there something I could help you find?" He asked. No wonder his last name is Sweet.

"Oh, me uh no just looking for my um…my lip-gloss! Yeah I think it dropped out of my bag and rolled. I think it rolled somewhere over here, but I can look later." I lied.

"If you insist. Why don't we get started." Sweetie said with a smile.

"Kk let me just gather my things and round up my friends. Um why don't you take a seat right in there." I said pointing to the common room and giving him an Amber Millington Award-Winning Smile.

"Okay then." He said with a nod.

I took my time to walk into the kitchen .

"Hi guys!" I said to my friends.

"Hey Ambs!" Alfie said putting his arms around my shoulder. I giggled a little.

"So can you guys help me get Mr. Sweet to agree to my…my plans?"

"Of course I thought we already went through this." Nina said with a nice smile.

"Good! Fabian? Alfie?"

"Anythin' for you babes!" Alfie said.

"Great! Fabes?" I asked, and noticed Nina looked away when I called Fabian, Fabes.

"Yeah anything to help you, you know you're like a sister to me!" He said and smiled.

I looked away but out of the corner off my eye I saw him take a peek at Nina and she smiled when she looked up and saw him starring at her.

"Okay, if you guys are going to help me then come on let's not keep Sweetie waiting!" I told them with a perky voice.

We walked into the common room, Nina stood next to me and Fabian and Alfie sat across from where Mr. Sweet sat on one of the sofas. I smiled another Award-Winning smile.

"Okay, so you know how it's like almost Valentines Day and everything, right?" I started speaking to no one in particular.

"Yeah isn't it in like 2 weeks." Nina replied.

"Yes, it is. Okay well you know how most gifts girls get from guys aren't the best and vise-versa the gifts guys get from girls aren't the best either. Well I came up with an idea to fix that!" I started, looking Mr. Sweet in the eye.

"And that would be." He said back.

"Okay it's kinda like a three-step process. First, is for like crushes. So the school orders like a bunch of different colored roses. As in red, pink, white, and black for the dark people." I explain.

"And I'm guessing we sell them." Fabian added. I nod.

"Yep, people will but a rose and tag of their chose and write the name of the person they like and give it back. And at the end of the week during lunch, all of the roses will be handed out. Then there's step 2." I take a deep breath which makes Alfie laugh a little.

"Step two is probably my favorite! It's for the people who like each other but are too scared to do anything about it! So, we get a teacher or two that we trust and people will ask either one of them to type what the person wants to say and print it out, stick it to a premade card and then, with a piece of tape sticks it to their locker!" I look at Sweetie once more with a hopeful gleam in my big blue eyes.

"And step 3! So we've done flowers, cards what else, you may ask. Well in my world it's quite obvious but to most, I must explain. A dance! It's perfect, see as our principal you may be worried about budget costs. Well I'm Amber Millington, so I've thought of everything. For the flowers, you could make them £3.00 each and for the card £5.00 and the tickets for the dance £6.00 each! It's simple!" I finished with a smile.

"Amber, with all do respect I don't think a lot of students would be up for it. You know our school is made up of different types of students. And I'm not really sure if they'd be as excited as you." Mr. Sweet said. I felt like I was going to cry. But as my dad told me when I was little, I'm not gonna get what I want if I cry. SO I took the more professional route.

"Mr. Sweet, I think the school will benefit greatly by this plan. And what if I get , let's say 100 students and 2 teachers to sign about going ahead with this idea. Mr. Sweet please!" I noticed I was beginning to whine and as my mum always tells me a girl who whines NEVER gets her way.

"Well, Miss Millington let me think for a moment." He said with a stern look upon his face.

"I've come up with my decision!"

**Oh no what have I done. A CLIFFHANGER, OH MY! Sorry but that's where I'm ending it for ****now**** but don't worry I'll have more coming! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Who knows maybe Mick will ask Amber before Alfie or maybe Nina gets into a fight with Fabian right before the dance! I guess you'll just have to review and see when I post the next chapter! **


	2. The Fight

**Hey Guys and Girls! Thanks a BUNCH! The reviews are great, you guys are SO nice. I'm so surprised that people enjoy my story that much, thanks. So in the last chapter was pretty much the base of my story, as in the description of Amber's plan. And just so you guys know it was Amber's POV throughout the last chapter. This is like my first, second chapter of a story because I love this story the most so I'm updating this one first. I hope you like it! Guess we'll see. PM me if you guys need ideas or help with stories, I have a lot of ideas just haven't got the time between school and other ff for them so if you want them PM me. ~ Christina from karateC18**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own H.O.A. **

"_I've come up with my decision."_

Amber's POV

"Amber, I suppose that I could possibly grant you the honor of going through with your plans…if." I cut Mr. Sweet off, something I probably shouldn't have done but who cares.

"Soooo, does that mean?" I asked confused. Why do teachers have to use such big words?

"Well yes but you must get those signatures and those 3 adults or staff before I even think about this." He smiled but tried to look stern. I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically screamed. I let go and hugged Alfie.

"Well, I better be off but thank you for this opportunity Amber, I hope to see you with those papers in my office in the next week."

"Yep, will do Mr. Sweet! Bye!" I said as he left closing the door behind him.

I ran to Nina, Alfie, and Fabian. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a sparkly pen.

"Nina! Will you do the honor of being the first to sign?" I asked her.

"Hurtful!" Alfie whined. I shrugged.

"Like you had to ask." She said with a smile, taking the pen. Signing her name, she dotted her i's with hearts. She handed the pen to Fabian. Their hands slightly touching, after signing his name Fabian handed the pen to Alfie.

"Thank you guys so much!" I hugged them all. Then I got back into focus.

"OMG! Nina we need dresses! And shoes! And accessories! Of course we need to wear pink! But we don't want to clash so maybe red or mayb-"

"Amber, we need to get the signatures before we get dresses! Nina said.

"Ugh, okay. Dresses can wait but dates, can't! If it doesn't work out, at least we'll know who we're spending Valentines Day with! I told her, looking at Alfie.

"Whatever, I have a headache, I'm gonna take a walk. Anyone wanna come?" Nina asked, rubbing her temples.

"May I?" Fabian asked.

"Course." They both smiled and walked out the door, after putting on their winter coats.

Nina's POV

"So Nina." Fabian said to me.

"So Fabian." I giggled.

"Are you excited for Ambers plan?"

"Well yeah but I'm kinda dreading it."

"And why's that?" We took a seat on a bench near the library.

"Just the fact that there's an opportunity of getting my hopes up, just to be let down, you know." I told him, looking at everything but him.

"In what way?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Well it would be completely embarrassing not to get any cards or flowers when my best friends and probably _every _other girl gets a ton. And knowing past February 14th's that's _exactly_ how it'll go." I told him, still looking away from his big bright deep blue eyes.

As soon as I looked at him he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was rolling his eyes for.

"Oh, just the fact that a beautiful, intelligent, clever, mystery-solving, funny, gorgeous girl could be so unconfident in herself." He stated.

"You think I'm unconfident?" I asked, half offended half amazed by the things Fabian thought of me.

"About yourself and Valentines Day, yes you are." Fabian told me.

"So, it's not like I'm Amber! I'm not even close to being even like a model when I'm pretty sure she'll turn out to be one, so I think I have the right to be insecure about myself! Especially on VALENTINES DAY, the day based on love when I don't have any!" I started to yell, standing up and walking away.

"Nina, wait!" Fabian said, softly grabbing my arm with his hand.

"What! Do you want to tell me that my American accent is stupid and I should just go home because there's no place for me here when Joy gets back!" I yelled but quietly, trying not to attract attention.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked.

"What. Joy. Duh, I'm not stupid you know. Sooner or later she's gonna come back and just take my place at the house so what's the point of me staying if it's gonna just hurt me more in the future!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"Nina! Stop it! Just stop it!" Fabian said trying to calm me down.

"Why? What's the point!"

"The point is I would probably die if you left! As would Amber, then Alfie because of Amber, then Jerome because of Alfie, then Patricia because of Jerome, then Mara because of Patricia, and then Mick! I'm not sure if you've noticed but you have changed each of our lives in someway, but either way it was for the good!" He said loudly. He wrapped his arms around me embracing me in a hug. A hug that calmed me down. A hug I never want to end.

"Then why am I so insecure and stupid?" I asked, releasing myself from his warm arms.

"Everyone is insecure in some way and you are NOT stupid." Fabian said looking at me directly in the eye. I felt like I was going to melt.

"Stop doing that!" I smiled.

"What? What am I doing?" Fabian asked playfully still looking at me.

"That! Looking at me right in the eye!" I laughed.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at me after telling me to stop looking at you all after yelling at me! Well that's unacceptable!" Fabian said as if I offended him and then started tickling me.

If only I didn't tell him I was seriously ticklish.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"Sorry no can do." He laughed chasing me around a tree.

Somewhere in the matter of 5 minutes of chasing and falling. I was laying on the cold wet ground and Fabian was next to me and his arms were around me.

"I'm cold." I whispered into his ear, and then started shivering.

"Well maybe this will warm you up." Fabian said smoothly.

**Not another cliffy! Sorry. I hope to get as many reviews or more this time. Tell me what you thought. Thanks. Who knows Nina may have a song in her. Until next time! ~ auf Wiedersehen (good bye/ bye/ see ya in German) Christina **


	3. The Kiss or Kisses

**Hey you guys and girlies! Thank you SOOOOO much for the fantastic reviews. I know it was cruel for me to stop right in the middle of a Fabina/Fina/Nabian moment but I had A LOT of boring school stuff and blah, blah, blah either way I'm ashamed for stopping right in the middle. But don't worry I started this chapter right where we left off. Anyways as you probably know in You're My Everything! Fabian and Nina are on the ground, after Nina had a 'minor' breakdown. So keep reading and reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own H.O.A. or Kool-aid or Taylor Swift's Enchanted. ~Luvs Ya, Christina from karateC18**

"_I'm cold." I whispered into his ear, then started shivering._

"_Well maybe this will warm you up." Fabian said smoothly._

Fabian's POV

I just said probably the cheesiest thing my mind. But did I care? No. Did Nina care? Nope, all she did was smile her gorgeous smile. The last time we kissed was at prom and she made the first move…so now this time it was my turn. I leaned forward and filled the space between our frozen lips. She put her arms around my neck and I snaked mine around her waist, pulling her closer. It was like our first kiss but not in a sense. It was more…more, um intense. Yeah, more like practiced, man even in my head I sound like a dork.

Sooner or later we needed to breathe, but it was too soon for me. Her soft lips were sweetly pressed onto mine. It gave me a feeling. A feeling I had only one other time, the last time we kissed. It felt like love. But I've never experienced it before, so how should I know.

I stood up and reached my hand out. Nina griped it softly and pulled herself off the wet ground.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused. Sure I did I helpful deed and helped her off the ground but she didn't need to actually thank me.

"Making me feel pretty when I feel like a total mess." She stated, and then walked away with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"_Man, could she get any better?" _I asked myself.

I slowly walked back to the house, trying to gather my thought before seeing Nina at supper.

"_Maybe she does like me. Or maybe she was just being nice, and didn't want to hurt my feelings. But she had to feel something…right? Or she was waiting for me to ask her to the dance, Amber did bring it up around us. Who knows?_" I thought to myself. My thought process was strictly on Nina. I was probably blushing the whole walk until I got home.

I closed the door behind me. I took off my coat, seeing no one I walked into my room. No one was in there. Odd. I walked into the common room, no one. Weird. The same thing with the kitchen and the dining room. Creepy.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the girls' corridor. I first knocked and when I heard a "Come in." from inside Nina and Amber's room I walked in. I saw all the girls plus Trudy.

"Ummm…what did I just walk into?" I asked Nina quietly. Though there wasn't a point all the women stared at me with there mouths shut tightly. Watching my every move like hawks.

Nina was sitting on her bed with Mara. Trudy and Patricia were on Amber's bed and Amber was on the floor on her stomach lying down.

"Just some girl-talk, nothing important." She stated, blushing.

"Yeah and nothing that involves you." Patricia said coldly. Gotta love Trixie.

"Even though some of it does." Amber giggled and looked at Nina.

"Well pardon me." I put up my hands in sarcastic defense, backed out of the room and into the hall, and shut the door but leaving it open a crack.

"Wait!" An American accent said.

"Yes." I poked my head back into the room.

"Just so you know Victor took Alfie and Jerome in Mr. Sweet's office and I'm not sure where Mick is." She said then looked at Mara.

"He's running." Mara informed.

"And Mick's running." Nina stated then smiled.

"Thanks." I said then closed the door.

"Yep." I heard Nina say through the door.

Nina's POV

"So girlies, what's new?" Amber started up again after Fabian left. When I came home she pulled me and Trudy into our room and closed the door. I wasn't surprised to see Mara and Patricia in there too.

"Amber why don't you start." Mara suggested.

"'Kay. So let's start with the juiciest gossip…guys!" She started.

"Alfie and I are going good. I decided to give a trial run before like anything serious, you know so I can see his potential." She informed.

"Alfies not a mattress or assistant! You can't just try him out! He's a nice guy, ya know." Patricia coldly said, while glaring at Amber.

"Wait, Dou you like him!" Amber gasped.

"WHAT! Ewww no! I mean I like Alfie but as a friend and sometimes not even that!" Patricia said making a stink face.

"Good and I know Alfie is a good guy it's just he may be a little childish for me." Amber said, relieved.

"_He's _childish! You thought Victor was a vampire!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Hey, he's like awake at night and only drank a _red_ drink at the party last year!" She explained.

"Amber dear that was Kool-aid!" Trudy said.

We all burst out laughing.

"OMG! Patricia I didn't notice until now but we can so double date! You and Jerome and Alfie and me!" Amber squealed.

That made us laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing about Miss Martin? At least I like a like a funny guy, you're into Mr. Super Geek!" Patricia snapped.

"Fabian is not super geeky!" I retorted back.

"Oh I'm so sorry, he's a plain geek."

"Well whatever, he's my geek!" I managed to say between laughing and trying to be serious.

"Awww, Nina's geek. I'm gonna that a headline on one of the pages in your scrapbook!" Amber squeaked.

"I'm leaving." I said plainly and got up and shut the door behind me as I made my way downstairs.

I knocked on Fabians door. I could hear him playing his guitar.

"Hey hi." I said to him as I took a seat next to him on his bed.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Whatchya playin'?" I asked.

"Just basic cords. Do you play?"

"I used to a little." I trailed off but got sent back to reality when Fabian handed me his prized guitar.

"Show me." He whispered, moving my hands to the right positions.

"I don't know, I haven't played since my parents…and it would turn out horrible but maybe if you played, I could sing a song my mom taught me." I said with a soft smile.

He waited for a minute then grabbed the guitar back.

"It's just a song my mom taught me when I asked how my parents met. Sorry if I suck I haven't sung this since like 7th grade. Just strum and I'll jump in when it's time." I instructed.

"'Kay. Nina you know you don't have to do this." Fabian said softly. He touched my hand and it was like instant sparks.

"I want to, it helps. Trust me, I guess you just wouldn't understand." I explained.

He started strumming and asked if it was the right pitch. I told him it was good.

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…  
>Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<br>Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that…this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<p>

As I finished I got quieter and quieter as my mom taught me to do. I noticed that somewhere in the middle I began to cry. Fabian wrapped his arms around me after putting his guitar on the floor.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." I said sobbing.

Slowly I put my arms around him and put my head deep into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. _Bum-Bum-Bum _I loved being so close I could hear his heartbeat. Before I knew it I pushed him back a little and got up. I couldn't take loving him so much and not being able to tell him. I was a coward, I was a loser, I was a dork, but either way I seemed to like him to much that it pushed those thoughts down, it overpowered them. I was okay with that.

"No, Nina you're not. Come here." He said softly. I remembered something. Something that made me cry even harder.

"I re-remember my dad telling me th-th-that when I ca-came home with a blo-bloody nose. He asked me what w-was w-wrong." I sobbed into Fabian's shoulder.

"I didn't know, Nina I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Fabian said hugging me tightly.

"It's not your fault." I said calming down, taking gulps of air.

"I wish I knew what to do." Fabian said quietly.

"Giving me a hug will work." I said.

"You sure?" He asked giving me a hug.

"I guess." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"What about a kiss? Would that help?" He asked hesitantly, but strong.

"We never know if we don't try." I said lifting my head from his shoulder and before I said it he wiped my stray tears.

He lifted my head and kissed me softly on the lips for a few seconds.

"It helped." I whispered then smiled.

**So what did ya guys think? I may need some ideas for the future chapters. Anyone with ideas, comment or PM me…thanks! =] Review! ~Christina from karateC18**


	4. The Signatures Part 1

**Hey readers! Thanks again for the fantabulous reviews. So yeah…oh yeah before I forget I you guys & girlies. You and my love for HOA are the reasons I write. So on with the story! And thank you to HOAluver4ev for giving me the idea of using Taylor Swift's Enchanted. Thank you once more and I hope to post the next chapter on Dec. 3rd, mostly because it's my birthday on that day and the fact it's a Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except my creative ideas and funny remarks.**

_He lifted my head and kissed me softly on the lips for a few seconds._

"_It helped." I whispered and then smiled._

Fabian's POV

I smiled back. God do I love her smile. She looked at the floor and then hugged me. I hugged her back. I took in her sweet vanilla scent. She let go and sat up straight.

"You know Fabian, you are too nice." She said.

"And so are you, Nina." I said without thinking.

"Bye." She giggled and left.

Amber's POV

"HE KISSED YOU!" I screamed. Nina had just told me what happened after she left.

"Amber! Calm down! I'll tell you what happened after." Nina said.

"O-o-okay." I said calming down, taking deep breaths and still pacing back and forth around our room.

"But Nina, do you realize what this means! You have a date to the dance!"

"Amber, Amber, Amber hold on he didn't ask me! We just you know kissed. Nothing big." Nina said, trying to act like it was no big deal.

Sometimes I wonder how Nina can wear pink as if she's girly. A girly-girl would be freaking out like me.

"Nina, you're smart. So read between the lines! Of course he didn't put it in words, but he still wants do be your date." I said while walking and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Either way Amber. Let's go get those signatures. 3 down 97 to go." Nina said standing up from where she was sitting on her bed.

She grabbed her green and white plaid coat and put it on over her tan shirt and white skinny jeans. I put on my pink and white plaid coat over my light pink shirt and dark skinny jeans. We matched today sense I picked out her clothes today.

We both put on our shoes, Nina wore tan Uggs and I wore pink Uggs. We ran downstairs and I grabbed my pen and sheet. I ran to Alfie and Jerome's room. Nina knocked on their door as I quickly knocked on Fabian and Mick's door. Mick answered his door and I pretty much shoved the clipboard in his face. He got a little upset but got over himself and signed it. 4 down 96 to go. Jerome signed his name as quick as possible and shut the door in my face.

"Well then." I said to Nina. She giggled.

"Nina are Victor and Trudy here?" I asked.

"Umm, I think Victor went to discuss 'business' and Trudy went out with Uncle Ade for lunch I think." She said.

"Good." I said.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"So I can do this. I would plug your ears." She quickly plugged her ears.

"PATRICIA! MARA! COME DOWN HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They came running down.

"What is it, Amber? Are you hurt?" Mara huffed.

"Yeah are you alright?" Patricia asked.

"Not until you guys sign this." I stated tossing them the pen and sticking out my clipboard. They quickly signed it and madly ran upstairs.

I giggled which caused Nina to giggle.

"Okay so 6 down and 94 to go." Nina said.

"Hey can you and Fabian do me a favor?" I asked, readjusting my clipboard.

"Um, me _and _Fabian? Ambs, you know I would love to help but I am completely sure it'll be too awkward for us. Me at least." She said ashamed as she pushed her long curly hair behind her ear.

"Pleeeeeeeeease! All I need you guys to do is go to town." I whined.

She sighed. "Ugggh, fine. What do you need?" She asked.

"Yay! Thanks. Okay, I need you to go try on dresses. Okay? One for you and one for me. I want a pink dress no matter what! And you my dear best friend, you need to get a purple one. Alright, can you manage that?" I told her and handed her my favorite pink credit card.

"Yeah, I got all that but what I don't understand is why Fabian has to go." She said, putting the credit carefully in her messenger bag.

"He has to go because 1 you like him, gives him a chance to ask you out. And 2 Fabian is sweet but he is also truthful, he'll tell you what looks good or not. Now go,go,go your prince is waiting and you still need to find a dress for the ball." I laughed and pushed her towards Fabian's door.

"Thanks Nina! I love ya, have fun and remember we are the same size." I told her and the pranced upstairs.

Nina's POV

"Knock, Knock!" I said walking into Fabian and Mick's room.

"Hey Nina." Fabian said happily.

"Hey um Amber sent me away to pick out our dresses. Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Sure." He said plainly.

"Oh, control the excitement." I said sarcastically leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry." He said.

"Somethin' bothering you?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said and grabbed his coat. He walked out of his room and to the front door.

"If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me." I said walking to the front door too.

"Like I said, it's nothing." He said with his deep British accent.

"Whatever don't tell me. Not like we're best friends or anything. No it's completely fine." I mumbled and walked out the door.

"Nina, I know we're best friends but there's just certain things I can't talk to you about." He said shutting the door.

"_What can't he talk to me about? Girls? Maybe. Puberty? He's probably already gone through it. Though Justin Bieber…No he's already gone through it. What else? Family? Well I've told him pretty much everything about my family crisis so why can't he tell me?" _I thought to myself.

"It's fine. Certain things people can't tell their best friend. I get it. A secret, right? I've kept some things secret to you so I get it." I said.

"Such as?"

"There secrets…remember. I can't tell you. Either way it's unfair, if you won't tell me then I don't have to tell you." I said with a hint of mockery in my voice.

"Let's just forget about it." He said.

"Great. Fine by me. So this way?" I asked pointing to the town square.

"Yeah, Nina where are we going again?" Fabes asked.

"Dress shopping." I said with a devious smile.

**Soooo, opinions? Sorry it's so short. I have homework, Yay! Anyways review, review, and review. Next chapter is about dress shopping, an angry Alfie, and a more detailed description of Amber's plan! Pm me for a sneak peek of future chapters! Mwahaha! ~Christina =] **


	5. Sneak Preview for Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls! So here's a preview for chapter 5 of my story. Thanks so much! Hope you like it! Comment, Comment, Comment! =] ~Christina**

Alfie! I didn't see you!" Amber said after Alfie turned the corner. Sadly he had heard and seen everything.

"Amber! I thought you were into me!" He yelled in rage.

"I am it's jus-" Amber started but Nina walked in.

"Hey! So Amber are you excited for the dance? We picked the greatest dresses for the both of us." Nina said happily.

"Well I'm not going!" Amber screamed and ran upstairs, we heard her door slam. Nina immediately turned angry.

"What DID YOU IDIOTS DO?" She yelled at the both of us. Then before either of us could answer she ran upstairs faster than I've seen anyone run before. 

**I know short preview but hey I guess that will have to hold you over until the whole chapter comes out. Comment please thanks so much. ~C from karateC18**


	6. Author's note

*_**OKAY THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! JUST SAYIN'!***_

Okay hey guys,

Sorry about the (VERY LONG) wait. The fifth chapter is coming but I need to more pages until my personal goal is reached. (Long story, I'm weird and don't like my stories to have short chapters, so I must have at least a 6 page chapter before posting.) It's coming and I promise it'll be up soon. This time I will make sure it's fantastic!

Just message/ comment me for things you guys (and girlies) what to see and I'll make sure to add it. It'll be sort of an apology for the wait.

Plus I got a new laptop! So I've been transferring all my stories to a flash drive then back to my new laptop. Anyway the meaning of my laptop is that it's like 8 times as fast as my old one! Yay! And that means faster updates!

Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569 – I am, don't worry! Lol thanks for liking my story

TICKLES3000 – Oh yeah it's gonna be interesting…I hope. And thanks for enjoying it so far.

Nina11 – Thanks for loving my story and trust me I will update very soon.

Yousmellsofruity - I will hurry…indeed I will. Lol anywho, thanks for being so happy over a story I think popped into my mind in the shower lol.

Finally, THANKS TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE! 3 Your amazing

~Christina from karateC18

P.S. Don't forget to submit your ideas and add ins. Either comment or PM me.

Later!


	7. The Return

**Hey guys (And/or gals)! Im like so sorry for not writing in a while…but I have my reasons. Okay, so there's my family (crazy!), my boyfriend (on and off but all settled and happy now and I love him), and well school. But now I'm good and ready to write! I just I will have add some season 2 stuff now huh? Yeah. Anyway the last time I wrote, I gave you guys an author's note, if I'm correct. And before that a sneak preview. Well just warning you, when I posted the sneak preview I hadn't wrote the actual chapter and I know that's naughty of me and I'm sorry. So warning you, it may be different than the sneak peek. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my creativity! **

"_Yeah, Nina where are we going again?" Fabes asked._

"_Dress shopping." I said with a devious smile_.

Nina's POV

"Dress shopping?" Fabian asked with an unhappy look on his face.

"Yes. Anyway, it's just you and me. You know we'll find some way of making it fun." I said trying to perk him up a bit.

"Fine. But only if I get to see every dress on you." He said with a smile.

"Well, maybe. Anyhow, there the place is. So shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." He said and held the door open for me.

_So sweet, and cute, and awesome, and and…_

"Nina!" Fabian semi-yelled, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry." I said feeling my face get warm.

"Day dreaming?" He asked.

"Maybe." I giggled. He just smiled.

"Wonder what about." He said with a smile.

_Did I say something? Or did I make it THAT obvious?_

"Anyway, I'm supposed to get a pink dress for Amber and a purple one for myself." I informed.

"What about that one?" Fabian asked pointing to an adorable deep purple dress.

"It's perfect!" I said and grabbed it off the rack.

Fortunately, it was my size. I grabbed Fabian's hand and walked us to the dressing rooms. They were set up with the stalls against the wall and then they were chairs and a coffee table in front of them.

"Sit." I told him and walked into the stall.

I took off my clothes and slid on the elegant deep purple dress. It had halter straps and a jewel where the straps connected to the dress in the front. There was a jeweled belt right under my chest and after that it went straight to the floor with pure gorgeous fabric. It looked fantastic on me. It focused on my figure the right way and made me look ten times thinner than normal. Amber would be proud of Fabian for picking it out and me for trying on something a guy picked out.

I walked out with bare feet, though no one would know because it fell to the ground.

His face was priceless, as if he had just discovered a new planet. Pure happiness but it was more than that, it was as if a princess had walked out of the dressing room instead of me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, unsure if he legitimately liked it.

"Nina, there are words for the tomb of Tutankhamen, there are words for finding dinosaur bones of a new kind, there are even words for discovering a new planet, but there are no words for how that dress looks on you." Fabian gushed, standing up.

He walked to me and grabbed my hand. He lifted my arm up above my head and made me spin around. I giggled thinking that this would be the perfect moment for him to ask me and yet he was spinning me. I began to feel dizzy and when he stopped me I stumbled into him. His hand was still holding mine, so I guess he guided me to him but either way we were close. Like really close, like as close as we were when we kissed the first time ever.

"Nina, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said.

"Which is?" I asked staring him in the eyes.

"Well this whole dance thing it's been hectic, especially with Amber. And see I've been meaning to ask you if yo-." He got interrupted by my phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, hold on for a sec." I told him with an apologetic look apon my face.

I glanced at my phone. Amber, of course. And it of course had to be when Fabian was going to ask me to the dance. Or at least on a date by the look on his face. I looked at him and he seemed to have an okay look on his face. Hard to read. It was not mad but not overly happy.

"Hello." I said to Amber.

"Hey, I have to ask you something." She said, she seemed to be happy with a bit of unsure-what-to-do in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Okay, well. If you liked a guy and dated that guy for a while, then broke up, then dated other people and you now like another guy and there was a dance coming up and the guy that you dated before asked you, even though he has a girlfriend…maybe. Would you go to the dance with the guy you used to date and like and may still like and hopefully could date or go with the sweet guy you like now but that sort of liking might be different from the other guys liking?" She said very fast.

"Amber, I normally would say go with your heart but right now I'm in a difficult situation and I am gonna tell you that I found a dress and I also found you a dress and we'll be home soon. Bye." I told her then hung up.

The truth was I hadn't found her a dress and that difficult situation was code for so close to getting Fabian to ask me out. I walked back to Fabian and told him that we were leaving soon and that I was going with this dress. On my way back to the stall I found this really cute, pink, and long dress that was perfect for Amber. I changed back to my clothes and I paid for our dresses. We walked out of the store and managed to somehow end up holding Fabians hand.

"So Fabian."

"So Nina."

"What was that question you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, forget about it for now it was nothing." He said.

"Come on! Tell me." I pleaded.

"Fine, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a picnic tomorrow." He said.

"I would love to!" I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked with a gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. You know, take a break from school and the new mystery. I mean we haven't actually hung out in a while. I mean apart from the mystery research and training I don't think we actually have hung out." I said.

"Great, tomorrow then. After school, okay?" He said.

"Um yeah that would be great." I said.

"Great, so are you excited for the prom?" Fabian asked.

"Well more than I was. I have a dress but no date." I informed.

"Oh well don't worry about that." He said happily. I just smiled and we continued walking hand in hand until we arrived back home.

"I'll be at the library if anyone asks." He said and went his way.

I walked in.

Mick's POV

So I decided that since Mara and Jerome clearly were together, I'd come back. I know it makes no sense but I thought that if Mara can get a boyfriend when I leave, then why shouldn't I get a girlfriend when I come back. So I thought up the best girl that Mara would certainly get jealous of. Amber Jane Millington.

I know she was with Alfie when I left but I know that that isn't going to work out. I walked back into the house and walked into my room. Some guys stuff was all over my side of the room! Fabians however seemed like nothing had been touched since I left. Well except for the picture of him and Nina wasn't on his bed anymore it had moved over to his desk. But other than that it was pretty much the same.

I put my suitcases back in there and went to go find Amber. Luckily she was coming down the stairs. Once she saw me she jumped 5 stairs.

"MICK!" She yelled happily. She through her arms around my shoulder and gave me an Amber Millington bear hug.

"Hey." I said giving her a Mick Campbell bear hug.

"I know I'm your ex and all but seriously only a 'hey'?" She asked sarcastically but with a smile.

"Sorry. Hi Amber I missed you so much." I said with my flirt smile on.

"Better." She said and we laughed. Of course all she did was her flirty everyday giggle.

"So why are you back? I mean I missed you and all but isn't it kind of soon to be on break?" She asked twirling her hair.

"I missed everyone. Especially you. And plus Australia can wait." I said.

"Awww that's so sweet. Have you heard about the dance?" She asked.

"Yeah Fabian told me about it." I answered.

"Great, that means you can sign this." She said and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Listen Ambs I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" I asked while signing.

"Oh um well see. I'm not sure hold on for a sec." She said and whipped out her pink cell. She called Nina, I assumed. She hung up a moment later coming out of the boy's toilets.

"Sorry, anyway Mick I think that we shou-." Amber started.

"Alfie! I didn't see you!" Amber said after Alfie turned the corner. Sadly he had heard and seen everything.

"Amber! I thought you were into me!" He yelled in rage.

"I am its jus-" Amber started but Nina walked in.

"Hey! So Amber are you excited for the dance? We picked the greatest dresses for the both of us." Nina said happily.

"Well I'm not going!" Amber screamed and ran upstairs, we heard her door slam. Nina immediately turned angry.

"What did you IDIOTS do?" She yelled at the both of us. Then before either of us could answer she ran upstairs faster than I've seen anyone run before.

Nina's POV

"Amber! Open the door!" I yelled knocking on our bedroom door.

"Miss Martin! Do you mind?" Victor yelled.

"Sorry but Amber locked the door and I can't get in." I told him, eyeing the door from time to time.

"Miss Millington open this door immediately!" He yelled at the door.

"No!" She screamed.

"Now!" He yelled now angry.

"I'm not going to open up!" She said stiffly.

"What should we do?" He asked rubbing his temples.

"Um well she might open for signatures." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Amber! I'll get Mr. Sweet to lower the signature demand!" He yelled.

"By how much."

"50!" He said.

"Lower!" She answered.

"How about you get only 20 signatures!" He yelled.

"Okay." She said after opening the door.

"Now, if you excuse me I hear Alfie downstairs." He said and went downstairs. I immediately hugged her.

"Nina, can I look at the dresses?" She asked.

"Course and just sayin' I didn't try yours on." I said.

"It's okay. Let's see the dress." She said and gave me a 'I-hope-you-know-I'm-taking-it-back' look.

"Here is mine." I said, taking it out of the packaging keeping it safe. I laid the purple dress on my bed for her to examine.

"Nina, it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Fabes actually picked it out." I said walking over to her to examine it myself.

"Nina pet names already?" She asked with a growing smile.

"Whatever." I said, rolled my eyes, and sat down on my bed where the dress wasn't.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said and turned the attention back on her, by showing her, her dress.

"Neens I love it! Seriously where did you find it? I'm not even gonna take it back." She said and clapped.

"Now all we need are the other minor necessities." I said.

"Like?" Amber said.

"Um, you know shoes, jewelry, dates." I said.

"Wait Fabian hasn't asked you?" She said.

"Well no not exactly." I whispered. Amber got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go kill Fabian Rutter." Amber said and stormed out of the room.


End file.
